


Purely Medicinal

by daisyblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyblossom/pseuds/daisyblossom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purely Medicinal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523778) by [Mattycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes). 



“你知道有规律的手淫可以降低罹患前列腺癌的可能性吗？”  
他们在一起已经住了足够长的时间，以至于约翰对于夏洛克的这类型早已问题见怪不怪了。介于此，约翰只让自己的下巴掉下来了不到一秒钟就把它重新安回去了。他走进厨房，继续手上的活儿，把新买回来的日用品整理放好。  
“事实上，我知道，”约翰说，“我是个医生啊，你懂。”  
夏洛克从约翰的笔记本电脑前抬起头，他用一种恶狠狠的愤怒目光盯着他的室友。“你竟然知道？”  
约翰差点被这充满控诉的语气吓到了。“好吧，是的，好多人都知道啊。额，好吧，是有些人。可这又有什么关系呢？”  
夏洛克狠狠地翻了个白眼，他的眼珠子还能再翻回来也真是个奇迹。“哦，完全没关系，约翰。把那些有可能救人性命的重要知识透露给他人能有什么用呢？你难道就不知道这意味着什么吗？”  
约翰一边泡着茶一边心不在焉的挠着他的下巴。“每天撸一管，医生远离我？”他试着开了个玩笑。  
夏洛克沉下了脸，在他看来，这本来是一个完全严肃的场合，而约翰竟然在开玩笑。“非常聪明的推理，华生医生。这就是重点，缺失了每天的手淫就有可能导致过早的悲惨的死去。”  
约翰点点头，“是的，这可以作为一个预防前列腺癌的非常醒目的宣传标语了。”  
夏洛克现在正在心不在焉地摆弄着自己的胳膊，这意味着他又需要来自一片尼古丁贴片的安慰了。他在担心，约翰推理到，心里诅咒着自己也沾上了夏洛克爱观察的习惯。“到处都是数据……我都没法找到关于这行为会怎么影响我的信息了……”夏洛克咕哝着，看起来越来越激动了。“约翰，根据你的医学知识，我还剩多少时间？”  
“哦看在……”约翰得努力憋着，才能让自己别在自己的室友心情如此紧张的时候笑出来。“夏洛克，你还没四十岁呢，在你这个年龄是不可能患上前列腺癌的。是，经常纾解一下你的那方面……可能会更健康一些，但是我真的非常怀疑你现在处在任何的致命威胁中。”  
“要是我现在开始把那些缺失的时间补回来呢？”夏洛克一本正经地继续道。“如果计算正确的话，我可以一天手淫十次，那样我就可以赶上进度了……”  
“这不是那么回事，夏洛克。”约翰用他的拇指和食指揉着他的太阳穴。他才刚在公寓里呆了五分钟，就快被夏洛克逼疯了，这一定是个新纪录。“听着，如果这件事那么困扰你的话，那就从现在开始养成这个习惯吧。我很确定这样就足够避免癌症了。”  
夏洛克若有所思地点点头。然后，不带一丝犹豫和尴尬的，他从沙发上一跃而起，然后径直走进了浴室  
约翰得非常努力才能不让自己想夏洛克到底在那里干什么。

 

如果能回到过去的话，约翰可能应该好好思考一下向一个怪人提议把每日手淫添加到他的日程中去的后果。  
约翰第一次意识到这件事是在第二天的早晨。当他昏头昏脑的推开半开着的浴室门刚踏进其中一步，就发现夏洛克·福尔摩斯正在水槽上方懒洋洋地撸着自己。  
“早啊，约翰。”他轻快地说。而他的室友正在目瞪口呆和大惊失色这两种状态之间来回切换。  
“夏——夏洛克？”约翰气急败坏地说，“你在干嘛呢？”  
“我看起来像是在干吗？”夏洛克嘲弄地说。而更让约翰生气的是，他甚至都没停下来撸管的动作，而是懒洋洋地，不紧不慢地继续抚弄着他的柱身。  
“看起来就像是你大早晨的开着这该死的门在撸管！”约翰最终让自己愤怒地盯着夏洛克身后的一片墙，竭尽全力把注意力集中在那片脱落的墙皮上而不是他室友极端不当的晨间活动上。  
“又一个聪明的推理。你真是越来越棒了。”夏洛克拉长了声调说，虽然他那一贯的趾高气昂的气势被他的颤抖减弱了不少。他的老二更加敏感了。这是什么造成的呢？夏洛克在心里做了个记录，以便一会思考。  
“是的，但是……停下来！你怎么不关门！”  
“所以呢？我经常都不关浴室门的。每次你在我洗澡，刷牙，上厕所的时候进来，你都从来没有抱怨过的啊？”  
“这……这不一样。”约翰无力地辩解着。确实，他们从来都没有因为浴室礼节争吵过。大家都是男人，他们也都不在乎在对方换衣服，洗澡或者是上厕所的时候用浴室。约翰把这归结于他的军旅生涯，在军队隐私可是个稀罕物件。他把这归结于夏洛克的……好吧，归结于他是夏洛克。  
“那为什么这就不一样了呢？”约翰希望夏洛克没在他说这话的时候冲他的老二点头，因为这让约翰又一次被迫看到了他的老二。  
“这就是不一样。”约翰强硬地说，他终于放弃了转移视线，这样他总算可以正视夏洛克了，“我没法在你的老二旁边刷牙，你就不能回你的卧室去干这事吗？”  
“是啊，”夏洛克回答道，“理论上说我可以在我的卧室里刷牙，洗澡，还能上厕所呢。可是如果在浴室做这些的话就会让我的卧室干净好多。你就不能等我弄完吗？”夏洛克问道，他的脸皮如此之厚，竟然开始倒打一耙了。  
“我需要刷我的牙！”  
“我需要抗击癌症！”现在夏洛克的脸颊都开始微微泛起了粉色，可是很难说这到底是因为生气还是因为……约翰咬着他的嘴唇咽下了一声呻吟。上帝啊，他是在滴着前液吗？  
“老实说，约翰，你真的是非常自私。”  
“我自私？”约翰问道，他都笑了，“我可不是那个沉迷于手淫而让我的室友上班迟到的人。”  
“而我可不是那个为了上班不迟到就让我的室友得癌症的人。”夏洛克反唇相讥，“而且，我根本没有沉迷手淫，这可是生死攸关的大事，约翰！”  
约翰爆发了，“夏洛克，如果你不赶紧给我滚开让我现在就刷上牙，我现在就过去把你的……”  
可是约翰并没有时间考虑他要把夏洛克怎么样，因为他一开始大喊，夏洛克的手就开始疯狂地撸动他的阴茎，而下一个瞬间，夏洛克的整个身体就开始颤抖。他用那只空出来的手拧开了水槽的塞子，整个浴室回荡着他憋在胸口里的低沉的呻吟。约翰惊恐地看着夏洛克在极端的快感中闭上眼睛，在他紧紧的拳头中戳刺着，几乎把所有的精液都射进下水道里。  
“那个……”夏洛克说着，听起来微微有些喘不上气。“没什么必要了”  
然后夏洛克洗了他的手，用了一点液体皂和厕纸清洁了一下水槽，把自己整理好。约翰看着这一切，目瞪口呆。  
“都归你了，约翰。”夏洛克微笑着，愉快地拍了拍约翰的肩膀然后离开了。 

今天早晨，夏洛克可不是唯一的那个射了一水槽的人。 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

当天晚上，他们两人一起坐在安吉洛餐厅吃饭，夏洛克发现约翰的行为不太对劲，这辈子第一次，他想不出是为什么。 

“你在避免和我进行目光接触。”在约翰的目光那晚第十二次快速地躲开夏洛克那不屈不挠的目光时，他总结道。 

约翰认命地抬起头，而夏洛克能看出来这对于约翰来说抬起他的脸就像是把地毯从地上掀起来一样艰难。约翰试图让自己看起来面容平静，可有关那根老二和浴室的水槽的记忆实在是太让他分心了。浴室的水槽……夏洛克的老二……约翰的老二，当他在夏洛克高潮过后还没两分钟就不知羞耻地把自己撸出来时的样子。约翰喝了一小口水，就好像这能把他的羞愧洗刷干净似得。 

“你在因为一些事情而尴尬。”夏洛克推理道，他总是能知道别人在想什么。 

“我想知道到底是为啥，”约翰咕哝着，这是他自“浴室”事件之后说的第一句话。 

“因为不小心撞破了我在手淫？”夏洛克问道，这让旁边桌上的一对老夫妇惊恐地抬起了头。约翰的眼睛睁大了，他惊恐地看着四周。

“是的，那个，别在大庭广众之下说那个词！”约翰咬紧了牙关撕声说道。 

夏洛克皱起了眉，忽略了约翰对于他那完美精准用词的抗议。“不，不是那个原因，你在……内疚。”夏洛克慢慢地说，他微微皱着眉头，思考着约翰内疚的原因。 

约翰真心乞求上帝，让他内疚的原因是夏洛克看起来完全不了解的领域吧。“对，是的，我是尴尬了。或者因为撞到你撸管有一点点的内疚吧，尽管老实说我完全没有什么应该感到内疚的。”除了你在你室友撸完之后自己又撸了一管，约翰的大脑赶紧很有帮助地加上了一句，这个叛徒。 

夏洛克的眉毛因为惊讶拧了起来，“你在说谎。”他简单的说，然后总算把注意力集中回他自己的食物上去了。 

从此以后，约翰就学会了在开着的浴室门外徘徊——如果他不能百分之百的确定夏洛克在哪的话。要是他完全安静下来，他就能听到夏洛克的动作发出的细碎的声音，然后他就会耐心地等他的室友完事之后再去用洗手间。约翰告诉自己他这样做的目的很纯洁，就是因为他太了解夏洛克了，知道想要劝他停止这恼人的习惯完全是浪费他俩的时间。可这完全不能解释当他听到那从浴室里传出的急促，湿滑的响声时，在他腹中的悸动。因为这完全不让人享受，约翰严厉地告诉自己，完全不。

终于，这件事开始被看做习以为常了。而约翰也学会了习惯生活里的这点小小变化。他对于夏洛克的迷恋——也不算是迷恋或者是什么，但这确实是一种约翰情愿把它带进坟墓的对某种事物的沉迷——逐渐减退了，或者说约翰已经学会了把它好好的隐藏起来，去躲避夏洛克那尖锐的目光。 

一切似乎都回归了常态。 

这一直持续到差不多一周之后，约翰和夏洛克正坐在雷斯垂德的办公室里，听着他絮絮叨叨地说着关于一个在伦敦逍遥法外的连环谋杀犯的事情。约翰能看出来夏洛克已经开始无聊了，他只是带着一线希望，期待出现着一些可怕的细能让这个案子值得夏洛克的关注。正当雷斯垂德开始进行到一些细节的时候，一阵很响的哔哔声打断了他的滔滔不绝。 

“啊，真的很抱歉先生们，我得失陪一下。”夏洛克宣布道。这时约翰注意到了那声响动似乎是从夏洛克手腕上戴着的一块廉价电子表上发出的。约翰好奇地皱起了眉，他的大脑开始自动整理各种细节（尽管夏洛克总是嘲笑他，他确实在演绎法方面越做越好了）。这是一块新表，太便宜了所以不可能是一个礼物，所以是夏洛克自己卖来用的，一个奇怪的选择——对于像夏洛克这样非名牌设计不穿的人来说。除了他那件薄的像纸一样的晨袍，约翰的大脑开心地补充到。更别提他那件总是爱裹着到处耀武扬威的几乎是透明的床单了，里面连一根线都没穿—— 

不，他不能那么想！ 闭嘴，大脑！ 约翰告诫自己。 

“夏洛克，你他妈的要去哪？”当夏洛克起身离开房间时雷斯垂德喊道。习惯性的，约翰也站起身来跟着他，可是夏洛克挥了挥手示意他别动。 

“要不了太久，”他说，示意约翰坐下。“我就是得去上个五到十分钟的厕所。” 

约翰的眼睛因为他的大脑非常有帮助的拼凑出了有关夏洛克的新手表和他最近的日常活动之间的关联而陡然睁大了。不，他肯定不是打算去……在警察局里？ 

雷斯垂德皱起了眉，明显对他非常关心，约翰默默在心中乞求雷斯垂德就让夏洛克静静地离开吧。“夏洛克，你还好吧？” 

“哦，很好，”夏洛克轻松地说，“就是自从我上次手淫已经过去二十四个小时了，你懂。而介于你也并不急着做你的演讲，我最好还是别推迟这件事了。”

约翰呻吟着把他的脸埋进了手心，从他的手指缝里撇到了雷斯垂德大张着嘴就像是一条离了水的鱼，“夏洛克，你是在搞笑吗？”

夏洛克的脸沉了下来，“前列腺癌可没什么可笑的。”他简单地说道，然后狠狠地甩上了身后的门。 

“夏洛克！”约翰大吼着，他甩上浴室的门然后咣咣地捶着其中一个关着门的小隔间。“你现在马上给我出来！” 

“就一分钟，约翰，我没法这么快就完事。”夏洛克的声音从隔间里慢悠悠地传出来，“我可不是个青少年了，你知道。”

约翰把他的前额抵在手背上，试图让他的声音冷静下来，“夏洛克，我刚花了至少五分钟的时间让雷斯垂德相信这是你那奇怪的用来激怒他的方式，而不是你偷溜出来在这该死的警察局撸管。” 

“你能不能别再这样叫了？”夏洛克听起来竟然像是在责怪约翰了，“我不是溜出来‘撸管’，我告诉过你了，这完全是医疗手段。” 

“在这撸管是完全违法的，夏洛克！这是警察局！” 

“所以呢？我又不会是今天唯一在这手淫的人。我一弄完就可以马上让给你，如果你也想弄的话。”

“你一弄完……不，不！夏洛克！你赶紧给我从这里滚出来！”约翰冲门口咆哮道。他唯一得到的回应是一声低低的呻吟和一连串急促，湿滑的，直击约翰老二的响声。 

妈的。 

“夏洛克，”约翰冲着门缝说道，如果他仔细看的话，他就能看到夏洛克正背对着他，他的胳膊的细微移动，他就能看到马桶盖被掀了起来，正在等着夏洛克……“夏洛克，拜托！” 

另一声呻吟，更像是一句轻语。更多的响声，更快了。如果约翰不了解夏洛克的话，他大概会认为夏洛克是对他的声音有反应。约翰克制着一股想要摸摸自己牛仔裤里快速膨胀起来的硬物的冲动。 

“夏洛克，快给我滚出来。”这本来是约翰想说的，可他再也没有说出后几个词的机会了，因为下一秒钟，整个房间就回荡着夏洛克的呻吟。 

上帝啊，他射了。这想法不应该让约翰的老二在他的内裤上弄出这么大的一片湿痕的，可是它确实是的。可一秒钟后夏洛克就打开了门，面前站着一个满脸通红，带着一个非常明显勃起的约翰。夏洛克不知羞耻地往下看去，对着约翰的胯下挑起了一条眉毛。约翰的老二抽动着作为回应，这叛徒。 

“伪君子。”夏洛克责骂道，从约翰身旁挤过来去洗他的手。“试着快点约翰，让探长等太久了可是很不礼貌的。”夏洛克离开了洗手间，约翰跟在他的后面。 

有那么几分钟，约翰就一个人站着，喘着粗气，他都能真的感觉到两腿间硬的发疼了。他能不能……？不，约翰可是一个文明人（不像夏洛克），他还是对法律和社会规范有一些尊重的，他可不至于在一个公共洗手间里自慰然后还…… 

哦，去他妈的，约翰想，他猛地推开了隔间门然后把自己锁在了里面。他坐在马桶上，上帝啊，整个隔间闻起来都是夏洛克兴奋时的味道，约翰咬住自己的拳头憋回去了一声呻吟，他把另一只手伸进了他的裤子里，粗暴地拽着自己的老二，就像是他在惩罚它因为夏洛克而硬了的行为，不过这应该算是他能想象到的对他老二最没震慑力的惩罚了。当约翰把自己带到这么多年来最令他兴奋的边缘时，他的胯部开始挺进他的拳头里。他疯狂地想要在雷斯垂德开始怀疑他的缺席之前，或者是在他开始有时间好好想想他在一个警察局干嘛之前把自己带到高潮。 

高潮狠狠地击中了他，他只来得及用手接住自己的精液，卫生间的门就被狠狠地撞开了，他能听到有人在旁边小便的淅沥水声。约翰脸红了，他知道他不可能带着满手的精液走出隔间。他快速瞟了一眼他的左边，然后悲催地发现厕纸已经被用完了。

没事的，约翰一边这样想一边把他黏糊糊的手指伸进嘴里把他的犯罪痕迹舔干净。约翰闭上眼睛，允许自己想象这咸腥的体液并不属于他自己，而是属于某个有着乌黑头发的侦探。

当他把自己清理干净，然后往脸上泼了些冷水，试图让自己的脸上那消不下去的红晕看着不那么红之后，他就羞涩地走到休息室去给自己接了杯咖啡。这样他就可以为自己缺席那么久找到借口了。约翰回去的时候雷斯垂德还在继续讲着案子，夏洛克冲着约翰的咖啡杯得意一笑，很明显透过这脆弱的伪装看到了本质。 

约翰挑衅似的喝了一口咖啡，怒视着已经移开视线重新把注意力集中到雷斯垂德演讲上的夏洛克。

“你再也不会这么做了。”回家的出租车上约翰低声说道，“我是认真的，夏洛克。你再也不会在警察局里干那事了。” 

夏洛克假笑着，他都没费心把眼神从车窗外移开，“你不干我就不干。”

整个剩下的路程约翰都觉得自己的耳朵火烧火燎的，辛亏夏洛克没再开口。


	3. Chapter 3

如果约翰曾经认为在警察局撸管就是夏洛克的底线，那很快他就会发现自己大错特错了。这一周，当他发现夏洛克沉迷于在圣巴茨的停尸房鬼鬼祟祟地撸管，或者是当夏洛克借口“去厕所”从一间有着血淋淋凶杀案的犯罪现场溜出去的时候（约翰真心不希望这两者之间有任何的联系），他都真心想重新定义一下夏洛克的底线。 随着时间一天天地过去，毫无疑问夏洛克的新习惯已经变得越来越诡异和让人心烦了。 

这本来没什么的，作为一个恼人的，夏洛克式的行事方式进行下去——如果不是每次夏洛克以他的诡异行为引起约翰的注意时，约翰的反应都很令人烦恼的话。大多数时候，约翰文明人的本性会阻止他冲到一个公共洗手间然后像一个饥渴到不行的青少年给自己撸一发。可是在其他时候，当约翰毫无疑问带着和他的右手共度欢愉一刻过后的痕迹，从各式各样的洗手间出现的时候，他都不得不与夏洛克那一副了然的得意笑容做抗争。 

“这事必须停止。”一天，在他俩和雷斯垂德会面讨论之后回家的路上，约翰说道。 

“必须的。”夏洛克沉重地点点头，而约翰几乎要为这突如其来的解脱而瘫倒在地了。

“很好，我很高兴听到……”

“五天三起谋杀案。直到这案子了结之前我们都不能休息。”夏洛克继续往前走，眼中跳跃着激动的光芒。约翰现在知道了夏洛克这神情简直和他……时一模一样。不许想！约翰谴责着自己，而夏洛克正冲进起居室，把自己摔进沙发里准备进行好几个小时的思考。

*

夏洛克破了这件案子。在他俩的努力下得救的这个男人在伦敦还算是个有钱人，而他是绝不肯将就用任何一种比为夏洛克办一场感谢晚宴差的方法来表达他的感激的。这就是为什么约翰发现自己正在一件不舒服的燕尾服中颤抖着，静静的为该用哪柄叉子吃沙拉而惊慌不已的真正原因了。 

“从外往里按顺序用。”夏洛克对着约翰的耳朵低声说着，把一阵让人分心的颤抖送下约翰的脊柱和腹股沟。约翰颤抖着，用一只发抖的手抓起了最外面的一把叉子，试图忽略夏洛克双唇徘徊在他耳边带来的隐隐刺痛感。他一定能不羞辱自己就熬过今晚的。没准还能带着让夏洛克也停止羞辱别人呢。奇迹总是一起发生的。

正当主菜被吃光，约翰已经放松下来，开始喝他的第三或者第四杯酒的时候，男主人站了起来，用一柄勺子轻敲他的酒杯，然后开始了很明显是一篇长篇的赞扬夏洛克的讲话的开头，这时约翰发现，夏洛克已经不再坐在他的身边至少已经十分钟了，自从他借口说要去洗手间然后……

哦，不，不能是这儿，不能是现在。

冷汗开始在约翰的后脖颈上聚集。估计夏洛克正藏在这豪宅不知哪一个贵的要死的洗手间里，现在正在撸着他自己……这房间一直都是这么热吗？ 

“好了，言归正传，他本人现在就在这里，夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生。”

约翰攥紧了桌边，伟大的夏洛克·福尔摩斯并没有出现，当礼貌的掌声变成了困惑的窃窃私语时，约翰的内心在尖叫。

“我觉得他应该去厕所了。”有人大声说道，房间里响起了轻轻地笑声。约翰抵制着把自己淹死在眼前这杯酒里的冲动。

“我去把他找回来。”约翰带着一个紧绷的微笑说道，然后基本上是跺着脚走出了这高雅的大厅，他已经准备好了——如果必须的话，拽着夏洛克的后脖颈把他从洗手间里揪出来。 

*

“夏洛克，我知道是你在里面。你现在立马给我停下来然后跟我走。” 

“就一分钟。”夏洛克在门的另一边咕哝道。约翰取出他从餐桌上偷偷顺出来藏在口袋里的黄油刀开始撬门。不出所料，夏洛克正站在浴室水槽的上方，他的老二直竖着，手上还在不停的动作。当约翰闯进浴室时，他手上的动作一点都没停，见到此情此景让约翰的眼珠子和腿间同时一紧。 

“不，一分钟也不行。”约翰坚定地说，可他的眼珠子就像是要掉出来粘到夏洛克的胯间了。

“夏洛克，每个人都在等你出现接受致谢。你现在必须马上停下然后跟我走。” 

“就让我……”

“不！”约翰吼道，夏洛克手上的动作终于停下了。“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，你会把你自己整理好，你会跟着我回到这他妈愚蠢的宴会上去然后接受你的致谢，你会在今晚接下来的时候给我表现的像个文明人而且再不会……干那事直到我们回到贝克街，你听懂我说的话了吗？” 

夏洛克站直了，他安静地打量着约翰。尽管他听话地停下了手上的活儿，他的老二还紧绷着吸引着他全部的注意力，他对于高潮的渴望突然变得无比的强烈 。要是没完事儿就停下会……很不舒服。 

“约翰我……” 

“没有但是，”约翰的手攥成了拳头，一部分是因为只有这样他才能控制住自己不去勒死他的朋友，一部分是因为只有这样他才能控制住自己不过去给自己也撸一管。“没别的话可说。把它收拾好然后跟我走。”

边咬着嘴唇边整理着，夏洛克服从了。

*

接下来的两个小时对于他们两个来说纯粹是折磨。尽管夏洛克明显比起约翰更不习惯在公共场合忍受一个勃起——他在进行约翰为他准备好的那个短短的演讲稿的时候几乎变成了一个结巴，而约翰则在这整个过程中竭尽全力让自己不要想在那大衣的掩盖下，夏洛克正不知羞耻地竖在所有人面前的灼热的阴茎。当夏洛克在众人把他们谦逊有礼的目光投向他时颤抖着——这些人从没有怀疑过当他们在这昂贵的晚宴上交谈的时候，他们的嘉宾正在装饰华丽的洗手间里差一点高潮。而这让约翰看得很开心。约翰自己的阴茎酸痛地抵着他那不舒服的西装裤，他只好悄悄地伸手到桌子下面调整。拜酒精所赐，当他调整的时候实在是不能抵挡住轻轻的挤压一下自己老二的诱惑，他必须承认，悄悄在公共场合把自己撸出来的这个想法真的有点火辣。他想知道这是不是就是夏洛克最近沉迷于此的原因，还是只是因为他的朋友太离经叛道以至于根本就不在乎。他把手收回桌面上，又看向了夏洛克，他正在磕磕巴巴地进行着他的致辞，他为去看其他任何人就是不去看约翰所做出的努力完全可怕的失败了。 

当夏洛克终于重新在约翰身旁落座的时候，他的脸颊仍然泛着淡淡的红色，他的嘴唇上方全都是汗，“你一直在看我。”他压低声音愤怒地说道。 

“你在讲话，”约翰反驳道，“要是不看着你会很没礼貌。”

“你在看着我的……然后你还……”夏洛克谴责地看着桌面上约翰大腿上方的那块地方，约翰脸红了，可他也没有否认。当夏洛克心不在焉地拨弄着他的甜点的时候，他都能感受到从他身上辐射出来的热量。约翰必须承认，他领口下方的部位更加热了。这一部分是因为他的酒实在灌得有些猛，可他还有一个更好的想法，那就是他的一大部分兴奋都是因为身边坐着一个混乱不堪又不可思议性奋着的夏洛克，因为挣扎着想要忽略他最基本的需求而难耐地颤抖着。

约翰的老二在桌子下面狠狠地抽搐了一下。 

*

当盘子被收走，好像是过了一辈子那么长的时间之后，夏洛克几乎是从他的椅子上跳起来离开大厅去招出租车的。当夏洛克一瘸一拐的以他顽强的勃起所允许的最快速度向出租车停车点移动的时候，约翰对着他尴尬的步态得意地笑了。 

“这……不一样。”夏洛克咕哝着，当约翰在外面招计程车的时候他调整这自己的裤子，“正常人一般会怎么处理这个？”

“一般人会忍着直到回家，一般人不会在一个陌生的房子里把自己撸出来。”约翰回头看着他们刚刚走出的大宅，“这真的是一间房子？不是个博物馆或者什么别的东西？”

“约翰，我都开始疼了。”夏洛克对着约翰的耳朵哼哼着，他的手指摩挲着贴在胳膊上的尼古丁贴片。 

“会没事的，要是你不管它的话可能会有一点疼，这是正常的。”约翰安抚着他，下意识地轻拍着夏洛克的胳膊，当看到夏洛克很明显的咬紧了牙关狠狠地吞咽了一下的时候，他差点站都站不稳了。 

“我觉得我坚持不了那么久。”夏洛克那低沉的声音在他的耳边危险的隆隆作响，而有那么疯狂地一瞬间约翰甚至觉得他们几乎不可能不在公共场所非法的撸一发就回家。

“就等等，等到我们回家。”约翰再一次低声地说，他拽着自己的领口，不停地换着脚来减轻他腹股沟的紧绷感。夏洛克紧抿着嘴唇，试着别去呻吟出声。

“约翰，你……”夏洛克看向约翰的胯下，让小个子男人一阵脸红。 

“不能在这儿！”当出租车在路边停下，他们几乎像是把自己扔到汽车后座上时约翰撕声说道。 

在回家的路上，约翰能发誓他都能闻得到充斥在整个车厢里的性张力了。夏洛克在他身旁颤抖着，这让他的胯想要同情地碾压上去。 

“约翰，我真的觉得我受不了了。”夏洛克在他耳边低声说，而约翰感觉到了身下一阵令人警觉的湿意——当他发现夏洛克的话一出口就真的让他弄湿了自己的裤子的时候。 

“马上就到了，夏洛克。”约翰紧绷地说道，已经开始想着一到家就把自己扔进床里然后狠狠地给自己撸一发，而同时夏洛克也在同一个或者另一个房间里做着同样的事情。上帝啊，这出租车就不能开得快点吗？ 

当计程车终于停下来，夏洛克往前座扔了一把零钱然后就几乎是以百米冲刺的速度冲向了前门，而约翰在后面紧跟着他。他们冲进公寓，正当约翰准备冲向自己的房间的时候，他发现夏洛克既没消失在厕所，也没消失在他自己的卧室，他径直走向了客厅然后摊进了沙发里。 

“夏洛克，怎么……”当夏洛克拉开他的裤链，因为他疼痛的阴茎终于被解放而发出畅快呻吟的时候。约翰的声音消失在他的嗓子眼里。 

“Oh yes……”夏洛克叹息着，他的手指环上了柱体然后开始懒洋洋地撸动着。约翰觉得他长这么大从来都没见过像夏洛克这么美的事物，四肢展开慵懒地躺在沙发上，手放在他的大腿上，脸上带着解脱的狂喜。 

“夏洛克……”约翰本来是要抗议的，可是话到嘴边变成了一句粗哑的低语。夏洛克的眼睛猛地睁开，他看到约翰就站在房间的另一边，他的眼睛大睁，直勾勾地盯着夏洛克的老二。 

“这让你兴奋。”夏洛克轻声说。这不是个问句。当夏洛克折磨人似的用他的手指捋过包皮，露出闪闪发亮的龟头的时候，他看着约翰因为沉重地呼吸而起伏的胸膛。约翰的神情因为性奋和不适而紧绷着，还有，操，为什么夏洛克要对他做这个？对他们，对他们之间已经建立起来的这一切？但是这些在此时看起来已经完全不重要了，因为夏洛克正硬着，渴求着，用灼热的目光望着约翰，操他的，在这个时候假装一切都正常已经完全没有意义了。 

“停下来，”约翰挤出一句，夏洛克的手再一次的慢了下来，有些失望的在他的小弟弟上缓缓移动着。慢慢的，约翰脱下了他的晚礼服，松开了他的领带然后解开了领口最上面的一颗扣子。 

“让我来。”约翰低声说，他跪在沙发旁边，抬起一只手握住夏洛克那正松松地环握着勃起的手。【译者：突然想到了“放开那个女孩，让我来！”，在约翰这里就是“放开那个小弟弟，让我来！”了2333333】

“哦，是的。”当约翰握住他的阴茎，给了他几次试验性的套弄的时候，夏洛克很快移开了他的手，满意地呻吟出声。

当夏洛克融化在他的手指下的时候，约翰感觉到自己坠在裤子里的老二如同有千斤重一般。“这是你一直想要的吗？”他问道，夏洛克的脸变红了，于是他把脸藏在了自己的肘弯里，“这么多次你就像一个欲求不满的小年轻一样偷偷地溜出去，你就是在想着这些，对吗？”他倾过身子对着夏洛克的耳朵低声说道，“操，夏洛克，你知不知道你对我做了什么？” 

“给我看。”夏洛克恳求道，他灼热的目光落在约翰腿间的小帐篷上。 

约翰咽了口唾沫，他收回了手，忽略了夏洛克抗议的哀鸣。慢慢地，他拉开了裤子的拉链，他的勃起从裤子里蹦了出来。 

“哦我的上帝啊。”夏洛克虔诚地呻吟道，他把裤子从他那洁白，细长的腿上踢了下去——这是一个无声的，要求约翰也同样做的命令。赤裸着下半身，约翰爬上了沙发加入了夏洛克，他们的勃起贴在了一起。一大滴前液从约翰的阴茎流了下来沾到了夏洛克的阴茎上，他们两个都为这不可思议火辣的画面倒抽了一口气。 

“所以，夏洛克，”当约翰把他们两个都握在手里的时候约翰用颤抖的声音说，“愿意和我一起，勇敢地抗击前列腺癌吗？” 

当约翰开始撸动他们两个的时候，夏洛克的笑声很快就变成了对于快感渴求的哀泣。约翰的手不足以把他们两个都包住，于是夏洛克的手也加入了进来，他们两个的手圈成了一个通道从而能让他们的阴茎滑进滑出。这一开始的时候有些尴尬，因为约翰用他的胳膊肘支撑着自己，这让他几乎碰不到夏洛克，可是他们的阴茎却在缓缓地磨蹭着对方。慢慢的，约翰低下了身子，他都有点脸红了，这是一个试验，他想看看侦探愿意让他靠的多近。夏洛克察觉到了约翰的犹疑，于是他马上倾起身来吻住了约翰，邀请着更多的亲密接触。约翰如释重负地呻吟着，当他们一起动作的时候允许自己贴在夏洛克的身上。他迷失在夏洛克的气味里，迷失在他脖子上那干净清甜的味道里，迷失在每一次他们滑进彼此交缠的手掌时他发出的小小的气声里。

“等一下，”夏洛克小声说道，他抬起一只手然后舔了舔自己的手掌心，约翰也很快照样学样。当他们用湿滑的手掌重新握上他们的勃起的时候，那感觉实在好了太多，这让他们两个都呻吟出声。操，夏洛克竟然懂得这样做，约翰完全没有心理准备，这实在太火辣了。 

“我看你也学会了几招嘛。”约翰笑着，愉快地看着夏洛克难耐地扭动着，想要约翰的手动得再快些。“啊—哈，还不行，夏洛克，我们要慢慢来，我想让这个持续的更久些。” 

“操，约翰，快点，求你……”夏洛克试图往约翰的手中戳刺着，而突然这个夜晚的一切让他再也无法忍受了。尽管他那么说着，约翰还是顺从地把他们的阴茎紧紧地握了一下作为警告，然后他低下头狠狠地吻住了夏洛克。他开始又快又狠地撸动着，贪婪地咽下夏洛克惊讶的呻吟。夏洛克低泣着张开双腿让约翰在他们之间动作着，让他的胳膊瘫软下来这让约翰就能掌握他们的节奏，他让约翰为他移动着他的手，而他只用戳刺进去就可以了。 

“哦对，就是这样，我快要到了，夏洛克……”约翰在他的耳边低声说出了一连串的下流话，而夏洛克只能以呻吟来回应。这就是他最近沉迷的一种感觉。他的感官都变得一片空白，所有意识都集中在双腿间那不断增长的快感之中。这感觉要比可卡因好的多，比其他的一切都要好得多。这是那种他都不敢相信他曾应该在少年时期所应当享受的愉悦，不过话说回来，那时他还没有和约翰住在一起呢。 

“哦—哦……哦上帝啊”约翰的声音变得尖厉起来，当他意识到约翰就要到了的时候，夏洛克的腹股沟因为性奋抽紧了。“哦上帝啊，夏洛克！”约翰呻吟着，用力地拽着他的阴茎，挤榨着他的第一波高潮。

“约翰，约翰，我要到了。”夏洛克呻吟着，他的头猛地甩向后方，他的世界变成了一个无尽快感的黑洞。夏洛克向后倒去，在他高潮的过程中僵硬着，双眼紧闭的模样正和他平常躺在同样的地方，努力思考着他那该死的案子的时候一模一样。约翰想知道如果夏洛克再一次躺在相同的地方，他有没有可能想起此时此刻的情形。这个想法让人晕眩，也让约翰在最后一次在愉悦中颤抖着然后瘫倒下来，沉重地在这突然变得潮湿的房间里喘着气。 

“所以”，约翰几分钟后说道，他冲着一个满身是汗，坐起来了的夏洛克做出了一个假笑，“这有没有至少让你相信高潮不一定只能是医疗手段？”

夏洛克看了约翰一眼，“不，当然不，不过就这件事的医疗属性而言，我相信我已经决定把它交给一个有专业资质的医疗人员进行了。”

约翰笑了，想到他到处穷追猛打打击夏洛克在公共场合干下流事情的日子终于（可能）要结束了，他感到一阵解脱。“这样最好了，毕竟，”约翰在夏洛克的太阳穴上落下一个吻，“前列腺癌可不是什么好玩的事。”

END


End file.
